


Text, talk, touch

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (a very horny ladynoir), (i almost forgot this tag how dare me), Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/M, Getting Lucky Zine, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, did i mention they're horny? good, n00dles, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: When Adrien thought about dying, he never thought it would be at twenty-six, choked by his own saliva after reading a text from his partner.It was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon, where he would play games with his friends. He didn't expect that his lady would make (him)this hard with her (s)texting.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	Text, talk, touch

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 2021! :D  
> and it's not a surprise that my first posted fic of the year is porn... *sigh*
> 
> This is my piece for the Getting Lucky Zine! It was an incredible experience and I hope you enjoy it! <3

_ From the text to call to show up  
Smile and talk to kissing  
Corridor to get some  
To waking up and in love, yeah _

* * *

[ 🐞]: I want you to bend me over and fuck me senseless.

When Adrien thought about dying, he never thought it would be at twenty-six, choked by his own saliva after reading a text from his partner.

The next match of the game was loading on his screen and he was talking and having fun with his friends, when his phone rang with the sound he set for the secret app where he texted his lady. Taking a sip of water, he opened the message and choked.

“Dude?!” Nino’s voice was far.

“I’m okay!”

He wasn’t.

[🐱]: ask this again when we meet later

  
  


He locked his phone because the new match started and he was trying to focus on attacking the enemies and healing his partners, but his mind was filled with images of Ladybug bent over a desk with him pounding hard into her. Her moans filling the room, the way she begged and called him “ _ mon chaton _ ”...

“Adrien, attention!” Max screamed, and Adrien shook his head.

“Sorry, I’ll pay attention.” And this time he was serious, but of course she wouldn’t stop, of course she would tease him until she got what she wanted. His phone rang again and with one hand on his mouse, he opened the app with the other and saw her text.

  
  


[ 🐞]: But I want to be fucked now :(

  
  


“Damn, Mari, I thought you had killed their healer,” Nino laughed.

“He blocked my attack,” Mari mumbled. “Adrien, behind you.”

He turned around and killed the enemy.

“Thanks, M,” he said and healed her. While the bar loaded, he grabbed his phone and texted like  _ The Flash _ .

  
  


[🐱]: I thought you were too busy today

[🐱]: did you change your mind?

[🐱]: do you want your kitten’s dick now?

  
  


“Thanks, Adrien,” Mari said and he heard a loud sound. “ _ SHIT _ !”

“Ow, Mari, are you okay?!” Nino, Max, and Adrien spoke at the same time.

“Yeah, I was on the very edge of the chair. You know, old Mari.” She chuckled and she sounded breathless. Because of her fall, an enemy attacked her and Adrien tried to save her, but they both died.

“What the hell is wrong with you both?” Max mumbled, frustrated, as Nino laughed. “You’re too distracted. We’re going to lose if Nino and I need to carry your asses.”

“Rude.” Adrien laughed and looked at his phone, waiting for the answer like a thirsty man finding an Oasis in the desert.

His waiting was worth it.

  
  


[ 🐞]: I want more than your dick - I want it inside me

[ 🐞]: Inside my mouth, inside my pussy

[ 🐞]: Even inside my ass, I just need  _ you _

  
  


Adrien tapped his nose before his nose bled. Did she—

[🐱]: your… ass?

[🐱]: do you want to?

[🐱]: like, right now?

[🐱]: because if you want, woman, i’ll be there in 3

  
  


[ 🐞]: I thought you were busy too

[🐱]: for you, my lady, i’m never busy

[ 🐞]: aw, aren’t you my sweetest chaton ever?

[ 🐞]: i wish i could see you

[🐱]: just see? ;)

[ 🐞]: you know that it’s not just see...

[🐱]: yeah? what else do you want to do to me?

[ 🐞]: are you going to make me say?

[🐱]: enlighten me

  
  


[ 🐞]: you remember last night?

[ 🐞]: when you tied me up and fucked me from behind, so hard that i screamed?

[ 🐞]: i want it again.

[ 🐞]: i’m here being busy and trying to take you off my mind but all i can think about is you

[ 🐞]: your kisses, you eating me out, fucking me

[ 🐞]: i’m craving your body against mine,  _ chaton _

[ 🐞]: fucking me

[ 🐞]:  _ loving me _

[ 🐞]: i need you,  _ mon chaton _

[ 🐞]: i need you  _ now _

  
  


[🐱]: so say the words, my lady

[🐱]: say them and i’ll run away to find you

[🐱]: do you want me?

[🐱]: do you want me to find you?

[🐱]: to bend you over, to fuck you?

[🐱]: to hold you hard as i thrust against you, filling your pussy?

[🐱]: do you want me? do you want me inside you?

[🐱]: hugging you, kissing you, praising you

[🐱]: making you  _ mine _ ?

Adrien heard Marinette gasp and Max and Nino scream. He looked at the screen, seeing his character dead on the floor. The new match had started and he didn’t even realize, but he really didn’t care. His eyes were on his phone, waiting for her answer.

“Hey, so…” Marinette cleared her throat and Adrien raised his head, looking at his screen. A new match was now loading. “I gotta go.”

“What?! No, Mari,” Nino said.

“Yeah, we cleared our schedules for today, we could even get Adrien to play with us,” Max argued.

“Hey,” Adrien laughed. “I’m not  _ that _ busy.”

“We’ve been trying to play together for almost two months, say again you’re not that busy.”

“I want to play more, but…” Marinette bit her bottom lip. “Okay, just one more match.”

“So play like you mean it!”

“I will. Let me just pee, okay?” She muted her mic and Adrien tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for Ladybug’s answer. Did he scare her? Was she busy now? Would she leave him hard and alone?

  
  


[ 🐞]: you’re evil,  _ chaton _ .

[ 🐞]: just made me run away to my bathroom.

[ 🐞]: to touch myself, all because of your words.

[ 🐞]: look what a mess my pussy is now because of you

[ 🐞]: [photo]

He shivered and licked his lips, the image of her wet pussy spread open by her fingers just for him made a shiver run down all of his body. He was feeling suddenly thirsty and hot and his trousers were suddenly tight, so he palmed himself over it to decrease the pressure. But it backfired because one moment he was trying to not touch himself and the next one he was grabbing his dick inside his boxers and fucking himself.

  
  


[🐱]: let me eat it

[🐱]: let me fuck you, please

[🐱]: let me pound your pussy

[🐱]: missionary, from behind, prone, anyway

[🐱]: I just need it around my dick

[🐱]: [photo]

[🐱]: see how hard is it for you

[🐱]: come on, my lady

[🐱]: say yes.

  
  


He saw three dots indicating that she was typing and his stomach flipped. If she said yes, he would abandon his friends just to ravish her like he was craving to. He was already all hot and bothered, the pic of his dick he sent her was evidence enough of how much he needed her.

Marinette’s voice in his headphones made him look up at his screen, where a new match would start.

“Hey, my parents asked for help at the bakery so I need to go, sorry guys! Let’s do it again soon, love you all, bye!”

Before they could stop Marinette from leaving, the sound of her leaving the call filled their ears. Max and Nino groaned and Adrien frowned. Before he could text Marinette asking if she wanted help with the bakery, his phone rang with a new text from his lady.

  
  


[ 🐞]: meet me in our room.

  
  


He smirked and muted his mic.

“Plagg, we’re going out!”

“Not again.” Plagg complained, but Adrien ignored him and unmuted his mic.

“Hey guys, I gotta go, an urgent matter came up and I need to solve it. We will play later. I love you bye!” Adrien spoke fast and turned his computer off, but he could hear the “ _ What the fuck, dude! _ ” before he did.

  
  


[🐱]: i’ll be there in 5.

  
  


He knew Nino and Max would hate him, but he needed to fuck her.

  
  


\---

  
  


Their room was an old apartment that Adrien had got and they used it for their love making sessions. Chat had just entered the room and closed the door behind him when he was pushed against it. He heard it being locked as lips crashed against his. Trying to hold back a moan, he wrapped his arms around the petite woman that was his partner as he kissed her back.

“I missed your kisses,” she whispered against his mouth and he shivered.

“We kissed earlier,” he laughed, feeling her peppering kisses down his jaw.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like I wanted.” She pressed herself against him and he cupped her ass.

“And how do you want to be kissed?”

“What about less kissing and more action?”

He spun her around and pulled her close, with his hands on her hip and her ass against his crotch. She gasped as one of his hands went under her shirt to caress her belly and the other closed around her neck, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck.

“More action, right?” He brushed his nose against her neck and she shivered. “What type of action are we talking about?”

“With your mouth, with your hand…” She put her hand over his, under her shirt, and made him grab her breast and squeeze.

“You’re not wearing a bra.” Chat groaned against her ear, bucking his hips against hers and squeezed her breast again.

“I know how much they annoy you, so what is the point?” she turned around and put her arms around his neck, getting on tiptoe to reach his mouth.

He kissed her hard, embracing her waist and walking towards the bed, his tongue brushed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. His tongue touched hers, innocent at first, but when she pulled his hair at the nape of his neck, he moaned and bit her bottom lip, pushing her against the bed.

She gasped, bouncing on the bed and smirking as he crawled on bed until he hovered over her, his hands on the bed with her face in the middle of them.

“God, you’re  _ beautiful _ .” He whispered and kissed her again. She smiled during the kiss, her hands playing with the hem of his shirt, as her mouth started to kiss and nibble his neck. Her canine tooth brushed his skin and he moaned, breaking the kiss.

Panting, he looked at her and she smiled sweetly.

“No hickies,” he reminded her and she sighed, disappointed.

“Fine.” She brushed her hair to the side. “Do me then,  _ chaton _ .”

He kissed her neck slowly, taking his time teasing her. His teeth brushed her skin, nibbling, and he started kissing his way up to her mouth, kissing the corner of it as he lowered her skirt. She helped him, kicking it to the side, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Take off your shirt,” he mumbled as he brushed his bulge against her.

“Take off  _ your _ shirt.” She grabbed the hem of his shirt and raised it. He helped her to take it off and she threw it to the side without any care in the world. He laughed, kissing her and embracing her.

“I spent the whole way here thinking about you.” He caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing the edge of her fake mask. “Just imagining the things I would do to you.” He said, his hand wandering down her body. “How I was craving your kiss, your touch, your pussy.” He cupped her pussy inside her panties and moaned with what he found. “Damn, you’re wet.”

“I spent the whole way here thinking about your delicious cock fucking me hard.” She cupped his bulge and caressed it. “I can’t stay long, so we need to be quick.”

“I don’t want to be quick. I want to spend my time with you. Eating you, spoiling my lady, having her worship my cock…” He bit her ear and she moaned, her hands opening the button on his jeans.

“Later,  _ chaton _ .” She kissed under his mask and lowered his jeans and underwear at the same time. Chat kicked them to the side to help her and kneeled in front of her, opening her legs, his eyes fixed on her panties, that had cute teddy bears on it.

“Your panties are so sexy…” He slid his finger down her leg and she pushed him with her foot on his chest. Chat laughed hard as he laid down on the bed.

“Shut up, I wasn’t expecting to be fucked today.”

“Oh?” He sat on the bed and put his hands on her hips, his thumbs caressing the skin before curling up the sides of her panties. He slowly slid them down her legs, delighting in the image of her pussy all wet and ready for his cock. “You’re so ready for me already.”

“What can I say? Just the idea of you fucking me is enough to make me wet.”

He threw her panties to the side, grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him. Ladybug gasped, her hair spreading out across the mattress, making him smirk with the vision. Her breasts exposed to him, ready to be attacked by his mouth, her swollen lips begging him to kiss her, and her pussy all wet for  _ him _ .

He grabbed his dick, pumped a few times with her eyes devouring it, and slid inside her  _ very _ slowly, inch by inch, moaning when she pulled him to lie on top of her. His dick was fully inside of her and they stayed like that for a few seconds, just making out and spreading kisses and whispering sweet nothings to the other.

Then, Chat started to move, fucking her slow at first, and then increasing the speed when she started to move with him, trying to grind her clit against himself somehow to make her cum. Their hands traveled along their bodies and soon they were almost cumming.

“My lady, I—” he choked. He was so,  _ so _ close. She was so wet, so hot around his dick, and he just wanted to lose himself inside her. “I’m going to—”

She put her hands gently on his face and kissed him slowly, making him shiver and melt. He crashed on top of her, careful to not hurt her, and grabbed one of her thighs, squeezing it with gusto. Chat raised her leg up to his hip and devoured her neck as he pounded against her, his free hand sliding down her chest until he reached her clit. He rubbed it fast, feeling her quiver.

“Oh,  _ god _ , y-yes. So good, keep going,  _ c-chaton _ !” She cupped his face and tried to kiss him, the kiss was sloppy because everything was so intense that she couldn’t concentrate. She just knew she needed to cum, needed  _ him _ to cum inside her, filling her. “You’re so deep,  _ oh _ !”

“Cum for me, my lady,” he whispered against her ear and she moaned loudly. “Cum for me and scream my name. Make all of Paris know who you belong to.”

“C-Chat! F-fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” She screamed and he rubbed her clit faster. She gasped and crossed her ankles on his ass, making him stay deep inside her.

“Mine. You’re  _ all mine _ .” He cupped her face and kissed her hard, kissing her lips and she whined as she hit her orgasm. He kept fucking her, feeling her walls twitching against his dick until he groaned as he came.

He hid his face against her neck, kissing it slowly as the afterglow faded little by little. Her hands were playing with his hair like they had all the time in the world - but they didn’t.

“I need to go. I told my roommate I was going to visit my parents.” She raised his face and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He peppered kisses on her face, making her giggle.

“Chat,” she laughed and he whined when she pushed him gently to get up from her. “You’re a dork.”

“ _ You’re _ dork.” He pecked her lips and watched as she dressed. He loved the vision, her naked body with the false mask. When she got ready, she bent to kiss him one more time.

“See you tonight at patrol?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.” She transformed and gave him a quick kiss; before, she grabbed her yo-yo and left. Chat took his mask off, a goofy smile on his face, as he laid down on the bed again and smiled.

He knew Max and Nino would kill him - but boy, it was worth it.


End file.
